Different Sides: The Master
by LoveFlame
Summary: There are some things that are not thought of when we think of Cyclonis. Yes, she is the Master and Ruler of Cyclonia, but what beyond that? Read and find out. Song fic.


**Yes, this is another song fic. Yay!**

**I still have writer's block. Don't send an angry mob at me.**

**Thank you Archer! I wouldn't have thought about Cyclonis without ya.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song, Reflection, from that Mulan movie. I don't own half the idea.**

**One half is mine and the other is Archer's.**

**Well, please read!**

* * *

**Reflections**

_'What happened to me?_

_Why am I this way?_

_How did life change me?'_

**-**

**_Look at me.  
I will never pass for a perfect bride_**

**-**

When I was young, I remembered the last Master Cyclonis, my father.

I remembered him, sitting at his throne, piercing dark eyes through his talons.

Dark eyes, that now belong to me.

The very throne he sat in, is mine.

**-**

**_Or a perfect daughter_**

**-**

"Stop fooling around!" He yelled at me. "Hold your staff high. Stay in battle stance."

"I'm trying to, father."

I remembered the lessons he gave me.

He was fierce and cunning. He wanted me to understand the ways of war and pain.

He wanted me to be strong.

He wanted me to never show fear and weakness.

I learned this the hard way.

**-**

**_Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_**

**-**

"Practice is over," He said, looking agitated at my performance. "Talons, take her to her room."

I remember looking back at him as the talons shown me to my room and closed the door.

I would hang my head down in shame and look at the mirror across from me.

That was me, the friendless dark haired girl that would soon take her father's throne.

**-**

**_Now I see That if I were truly to be myself,_**

**-**

Tears pour from my eyes at his funeral.

The Master, my father, died.

My heart was breaking apart on me.

All the talons hung their heads low.

I cupped my face in my hands.

I couldn't bare to see his grave any longer.

I closed my eyes as a warm hand lay on my shoulder. I turned around, my eyes meeting crimson ones. He smiled at me.

I forced myself to smile back.

That was when I noticed all the talons bowed down all around me. They remained silent.

I was the new Master of Cyclonia.

That was then that I sat in my father's throne, my eyes all on **my** talons.

I felt the power inside of me build.

I could control everything... and anything.

**-**

**_I would break my family's heart._**

**-**

I couldn't help but smile.

This was my new beginning of order.

They cheered and bowed at my feet.

As happy as they sounded, I could see the frowns on all their faces before they left.

They knew that I would turn into my father.

...And they were right.

**-**

**_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_**

**_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_**

**-**

Years had past.

I became more cruel, and more unforgivable for certain action from my talons.

My patience were waring thin as I grown.

Yet, I had everything to my liking.

The only problem was and are, the Storm Hawks.

I was becoming more frustrated at all these failures.

That's when I walked into my room, staring angrily at the mirror.

Soon, my anger deflated into surprise.

I wasn't that little girl anymore. I was older. My eyes weren't scared and fragile like back then. I was...different.

But one thing remained the same.

I was still friendless. Still lonely.

**-**

**_Somehow I can not hide who I am, though I tried._**

**-**

The memory I kept in mind was with the Storm Hawk's navigator, Piper.

I tried to convince her to join me, but she refused.

It was the biggest mistake in her life, I told myself.

But then, her words...it surprised me. Caught me off guard.

_'You can act all tough and destroy the world, but you can't hide who you really are : a lonely girl who desperately wants a friend.'_

I wanted to deny it, but it was like she had read me like a book.

**-**

**_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_**

**-**

I flew back to Cyclonia that day, anger and surprise in one mixture.

That's when I choose that I needed to see something.

Myself.

-

**_When will my reflection show who I am inside...?_**

**-**

Again, it was me, the same look on my face as when I was younger.

I already made my choice.

What Piper said is true, but...

But, it's too late.

I am the Master Cyclonis. I rule Cyclonia.

I already stepped into my father's footsteps.

I can't turn back.

...and I won't.

* * *

**I hope you like it.**

**None of us really pay that much attention to Cyclonis's life and how she feels.**

**Well, Please review!**


End file.
